1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to vibration generation, and ultrasonic wave generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with developments in technologies, mobile electronic equipment including a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like have been widely used. The mobile electronic equipment may perform communications with users using vibrations. For example, when receiving a call, an actuator mounted in the mobile phone may generate vibrations to inform a user about the call. Also, when the user presses on a specific portion of a screen of the mobile phone, the actuator may generate predetermined vibrations to inform the user about the pressed specific portion.
Also, the mobile electronic equipment may perform communications with other mobile electronic equipment using ultrasonic waves. The mobile electronic equipment may generate the ultrasonic waves using the actuator, and transmit, to the other mobile electronic equipment, data using the generated ultrasonic waves.
The mobile electronic equipment may measure a distance with the other mobile electronic equipment using the ultrasonic waves. For example, the mobile electronic equipment may generate the ultrasonic waves using the actuator, and receive the ultrasonic waves reflected by the other mobile electronic equipment. In this manner, the mobile electronic equipment may measure the distance from other mobile electronic equipment using a point in time when the ultrasonic waves are generated and a point in time when the reflected ultrasonic waves are received.